Weakened Emotions
by BlackBlaze
Summary: Rin happens to stumble upon a injured shedemon as she walks in the western lands. At the same time Someone who Sesshomaru hasn't seen in well over 200 years shows up to tell him something and he must do it! who are these two strangers? ON HOLD


****

I have another Inuyasha story I'm working on right now but I think I want to finish it before I put it out. So I hope you like this first chapter. (PS. Uh…the two headed dragon of Sesshomaru's, I know the name's but the spelling I'm not to sure of. At least I think I know the names )

Rin was walking through a forest with Ah and Un following behind her. She was a small girl who followed after a great dog demon and a toad like demon. She was a little taller than the toad, or Jaken, but to look her Lord in the face she had to bend her head back all the way.

Earlier she had been playing with a butterfly when her Lord had told Master Jaken to stay and watch over her. She had asked him how long he would be gone and he had replied within a week or two. She had given him a worried look. He responded with this answer. "Nothing will get you Rin. You are in the Western Lands." He turned and walked away, his form slowly disappearing in the shadows of the trees.

"Master Jaken… Why are we safe here? In the Western Lands?" She asked, her head tilted slightly to the right. She wanted to know for sure that nothing would try and attack her.

The little demon scoffed. "You silly child. Nothing would dare attack us while we reside so close to Lord Sesshomaru's home. The only demon's allowed this close should be us and any others that were invited."

"Oh." Rin said. "Then… have you ever been to Lord Sesshomaru's home?" The girl asked.

"Of course I have. Not many times, because we have always been traveling." Jaken replied. Rin nodded. She was curious as to why he had not taken them to his home.

"Jaken… Where did Lord Sesshomaru go?" This was her last question.

"He went up to the castle because there was a call sent out to him." Rin nodded and said that she was going for a walk. She called for the two headed dragon to come with her.

The sun was starting to lower itself behind the trees. She took a small drink from the wooden container that she filled with water. She turned to go back but noticed that she couldn't find the trail that she had been walking on. Starting to worry she started to turn to see which way she should go. Finally she picked one and called Ah and Un to follow her. She continued to walk until it had become dusk. She was about to climb onto Ah and Un so she could fly and see the area better when she spotted something white and blue.

Slowly approaching it, she noticed that it was a person…or better yet, a demon. The demon was very pretty. She had long black hair that was tossed all over the place. Her bangs were short and parted to reveal a red crescent on the top of her forehead. A thin navy blue line covered her right cheek, and another on her left. Rin could see that the eye shadow markings were a bright sky blue.

Rin looked closer to see that the markings were identical to her Lord's, only different colors and she had only one stripe on each cheek besides the two that her Lord had. Something long and black was wrapped around her body. It was a long fluffy black tail. It wasn't as large as her Lord's but it was definitely a tail.

Rin could see that she was wearing blue pants and a white shirt. It was the outfit of a priestess. Rin walked up to it and bent down right in front of the demon's face. Before she could move a clawed hand flew strait at her face.

Sesshomaru opened the large oak door that allowed entrance into his castle. He had come home because one of his servants had sent out the call. It was a high pitched sound that only he could hear. Other dog demons could hear it as well, but they wouldn't come if the noise was produced from behind his walls. He had not heard this call in many years. The final time it had been sounded was for the servants to tell him that his father had perished two hundred years ago.

He was unsure of why he was needed here. He walked threw the doors and was instantly greeted by many of his demon servants. He turned to a brown haired demon and asked why he had been summoned. "Sir, there is someone who wishes to speak with you in private. They ask that you go to your room to meet with them."

Sesshomaru nodded and headed to his room. He couldn't find a trace of a scent. 'It must be a female.' He thought as he grew closer to his room. Some females in certain demon groups had learned to hide their scent, even from a dog demon.

He stopped to open the door that lead to his room. Unsure of what to expect, he kept his guard up incase someone had wanted to try and kill him, which was unlikely. He entered to see a thin figure sitting on his bed.

He had been correct in saying that it was a female. She had long brown hair that flowed down her back and onto the bed. She wore a beautiful forest green dress decorated with yellow and orange flower petals. There were two reddish violet strips on her cheeks. Her eye shadow markings were a deep green, and a orange crescent moon sat clearly in the center of her forehead. Her brown tail lay next to her sitting figure, trailing onto the floor like a giant serpent.

She turned her head and gazed at him with startling golden eyes. Sesshomaru's eyes widened in shock. Here was a person he had not heard from or seen in more years than his father. She stood up and walked towards him, and when close enough she embraced him.

"Hello my son."

Sesshomaru looked down a little to look at his mother's face. He was wondering what she was doing here, what could cause her to visit him in such times. He did not embrace her back as she let to get a better look at him. "Hello mother. What brings you home? When you have not been here over two hundred years?"

She sighed and made her way back to his bed. She motioned for him to do the same. He sat down next to her as she gazed at him. "Son I have come here to ask something of you." This seemed to draw the demon lord into her question. He raised an eyebrow to show that he wanted to hear more. His mother was one of the only ones he would show any emotion to. "I want you to find a mate."

"Mother please!" he cried out suddenly. This startled his mother and himself. He let out a small sigh and continued. "I do not need one--"

"But you do my son. For a few reasons." she stopped as he glared at her. "You need to make an heir. You need to keep the royal bloodline intact. And I believe your mate will soften you up a little."

"Mother I do not need to… 'soften up.' I am far too busy to find a mate." He said in a cold voice. She glared at her now adult son.

"I am telling you, you must. I am not giving you a choice." She knew how stubborn her son could be, because he got the stubbornness from her. But she knew how to overcome her son. "If you do not find a decent mate then I will find one for you." He growled slightly.

She smirked at her boy. Even if he had grown to be an adult, he still could not get out of an arranged marriage. It was the law of demon lords. If the Lady and or Lord are still living they have more rule over their children, even if they are lords themselves.

She knew her son would be angry at her but this was the only way for him to find one. "If you cannot find one in three months then I will find a few for you and you can choose. If you are unwilling to choose then I will and then it will be final. I am sorry to do this to you but I believe it is time. I expect your mate to birth a child before the end of next year. You understand?"

His glare had just sharpened and became hard and cold. He had no intensions to find a mate within three months. And breeding with it so soon would not be happening. "So I suppose you will be staying here until then?" He asked coldly, as if he were speaking to his half-breed half-brother. She nodded. He stood up to leave. He called for a servant.

A young demon walked in. "Lady Sita? Do you want me to make up your room?" Sita smiled and nodded. She watched as her son walked out. She stood up to follow him to the exit.

"Sesshomaru, the words I speak are true. If I have to force you I will my son." He winced at her words. He knew that she was not as powerful in strength, but her powers with poison were much greater than his own. She could be miles away and be able to find a target and poison it. He had been poisoned only once by her because he had misbehaved while his father was in a meeting. He had also seen her instantly kill a great number of demons because they were near him when he was only a child. They had all dropped to the ground and he hadn't even seen her move. The feeling even scared the great Sesshomaru.

He said his farewells and walked out of the castle. His mother called to him. "Take care my son. Try to get rid of this Naraku you are seeking so that your pups will not have to worry about being taken… and leave your half- brother and his sword alone."

Sesshomaru turned suddenly. How had she known about all of this. Before he could ask any questions she said one more thing. "Take care of that young girl with you as well. I want to meet her." And she disappeared into the castle.

He walked slowly back to where he had left Rin and Jaken. He thought this would have taken much longer. He knew Rin would be excited to see him back after only a day. He looked to the sun setting to his west.

Rin stared at the demon's face. It was in shock, like she didn't know what had happened. The young girl just stood and watched as the female demon blink a few times.

She removed her claws from the child's face. She was relieved that she had caught herself before she had harmed the girl. She noticed that she had lightly punctured the child's face and a trickle of blood ran down her face.

"Oh no… I'm so very sorry young one." She said. She bowed her head and started to look around for some herbs. The child just stood there, frozen like ice. The she-demon found what she was looking for, crushed the leaves in her hands, and lightly placed the goop like substance on the girl's cut. She rubbed the excess goop onto her pants.

She looked up to the child. She had yet to move. "Sweetie? Are you ok? I'm sorry if I scared you. You just popped up and it's instinct." This seemed to pop Rin out of her thoughts.

"That's ok miss. I shouldn't have walked up on you like that." Rin bowed. She sat down next to the she-demon. She looked the demon up and down to see that there was a large wound with the same goop on her stomach. "You're hurt!" Rin cried out. The she-demon shook her head.

"I am merely wounded. I will live." She looked up to the child. Even though the girl was human, she would still be kind to her. She didn't like the separation of the groups. She felt that they were all the same somehow. "What is your name sweetie?" The she-demon asked kindly.

"My name is Rin." She said. She felt drawn to this demon, much like she was to her lord. She asked what the demon's name was.

"It is Tsumi, young one." Tsumi looked around to see that it was getting dangerously dark. "Sweetie, you had better take your dragon and go back home." Rin said that her lord said she would be safe. "Lord? You mean you travel with a Lord?" Rin nodded.

"He is a demon like you. He doesn't talk a lot but he can be nice. He's really strong and brave." Rin loved to brag about her lord.

Tsumi thought about this. If he was a demon…a demon lord at that, then she thought that if he returned and she was near, then she would be in trouble. Rin didn't know what she was thinking about. Tsumi was about to try and move to leave but the pain was still too great for her to move around.

Suddenly she sensed him, and she knew that she was in trouble now. "Well, Rin sweetie, I think that you better return to your lord. I don't think he would be happy if you are hanging around with a stray dog such as myself, and at such a late time in the day."

Rin was confused. She looked down for a second and then a thought struck her. Her lord may not like another demon wandering around with them. She sighed disappointedly. "Ok I guess. I'll miss you. You were very kind to me today." Rin said. She was about to climb onto Au and Un but stopped and walked back to Tsumi. "Here…" She placed her water next to Tsumi's laying body.

Tsumi smiled as the girl climbed onto her dragon and flew away. She narrowed her eyes at the shadowed figure. "I did not harm her-" She was cut off.

"That is an incorrect statement female. I did see a cut on her face." He growled at the she-demon before him. He glared at her as she stared at him. He could see something within her eyes. It was an emotion that Rin had used a few times. Guilt and sadness.

"It was an accident." She whispered quietly. She turned her head to get away from the glaring golden orbs. "And I treated it." She whispered in a lower tone than the last.

He continued to stare at her. What was she, a wounded demon, doing on his land? He had come across a few demons in his territory and had killed them. Yet he did not to this female. Maybe that was what has stopped him. He had not ever come across a female trespasser. He simply turned and started to walk away.

Tsumi watched his retreating form as it silently stalked off into the darkness that now covered the land. She had not wanted him to leave, in fear that something would try and kill her. The demon she had been trying to get away from had been coming after her for a full moon cycle now and she had carelessly put her guard down recently. The demon had got her and the blast had thrown her to this place.

She, instead of calling for him to come back, closed her eyes. She hoped she would get some sleep so that her wounds would heal faster. Placing her hands on her tail she drifted into a dreamless slumber.

Rin awoke the next morning. She had fallen asleep on the two-headed dragon and was unsure of where she was. Rubbing her eyes, she spotted a tall figure standing off to the side, along with a much shorter figure. She quickly recognized them to be her Lord and Jaken. Unsure why her Lord had returned so soon, she thought that maybe it was a dream and laid her head back down to sleep a little more.

Sesshomaru had watched Rin sit up and stare at him. As she laid back down his father's words still echoed through his head. It had not been very long ago that He, along with his half brother, had to destroy their father's evil sword. His eyes sharpened as the phrase that was two hundred years old echoed through his mind. _"Have you someone… to protect?"_

****

A/n OMG I bought the third Inuyasha movie last night….and I watched it and it was amazing! It was by far the best of the three. I can't wait for the next one! But anyways I advise if you like watching the movies and you haven't seen this one…. GO SEE IT! Haha o well hope you liked this chapter. And you know what comes next….R&R!


End file.
